Something Is Wong
by Synder3lla
Summary: This story is about a fourth year Slytherin girl named Callie. Draco Malfoy has a strange interest in this girl.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Im not really sure who Callie is supposed to be in my mind… so I guess for now, use your imagination! Lol! Please R&R! All feedback is appreciated.

Ok so lets start with a little background on me. My name is Callie, and this is my fourth year at Hogwarts. My parents are both purebloods, but that doesn't matter to me. I am part of the Slytherin house and I really do like it here. My favorite teacher is Professor Snape and I'm really good at quidditch, but that's beside the point.

Right now the sky looks like it's falling. The rain is pouring down so hard you can barely see two steps ahead of you. I'm sitting in the great hall a little ways away from the others, enjoying what's left of my dessert. The trick ceiling is very cloudy and looks almost like IT will start raining on us as well. I can't see quidditch practice happening, so I don't really have a reason to rush.

Ugh, that creep Draco is staring at me again. I honestly don't get it with him… I have left well enough alone, but it seems he's taken a fascination in me. Hopefully someone slipped him a love potion in good fun and it will all be over soon enough. I mean, of ALL the people… Ick.

"Callie!" someone barked from behind me, "Why aren't you out on the quidditch field?"

"We can't SERIOUSLY be having it today, can we? You can barely see two feet in front of you!"

"Training goes on in all weather, that's what makes you a better seeker!"

Have I mentioned I'm a seeker yet? Guess not. When Draco left the team, they held tryouts, and I got the spot! I was happy, until I realized Lucinda, the one who was just yelling at me, it's incredibly hard-core. Breaks are not an option in her book, unless you want to lose.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. Let me just grab my robes." I hurried off in the opposite direction, making sure to avoid anyone I could. "Slydnebark," I whispered, and the portrait flew open.

I finally made it down to the field. The rest of the team was already there, and from what I could see, they were soaked to the skin. I could already feel the cold seeping in through the fabric in my robes, making me shiver.

"Finally, you've made it. Just in time, to. Your team here was starting to think about feeding you to the Whomping Willow!" Lucinda laughed, and then took on a more serious tone. "I want ten laps around the field, high speeds and NO stops! Do you understand? No GO GO GO!"

We were off in no time. I was determined to beat everyone this time. I only have a Cleansweep Two, but it does its job well enough. Maybe even better than those Nimbuses and the Firebolt! I was on my third lap, a little ways ahead of everyone else when I noticed Draco in the stands. It was POURING rain and he was still sitting there, staring at me. Could he GET any creepier? The moment I noticed him, my attention was diverted from what I was doing and I didn't notice the turn right in front of me. I quickly tried to veer away from it, but it was to late. I was heading towards the stands, out of control, and there was nothing I could do…

**Ok I tried. Any suggestions? Hope you liked it!**

**Max~~**


	2. insert interesting title here

Rain was stinging my eyes, and everything was blurring together. I needed to turn. That thought was all I had on my mind, as I jerked the bromstick, leaned into the wind, tried anything to get it to obey. The time whent by in what seemed like minutes. The stands slowly got closer, as did my sense of impending doom. All I could do was brace myself and hope for the best. I shut my eyes and made myself as small as possible. I dont know if thats going to help any but its worth a shot.

The first thing I felt was the cold floor against my back. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to move. What had happened to me? The last thing I remember was being surrounded by darkness. No impact. No pain. Nothing at all... I opened my eyes and slowly sat up to survey my surroundings. The walls were made of stone. Not clean cut stone like hogwarts, but more like a cave. The air around me felt moist, and I could hear dripping from somewere in the shadows a little ways off. There was a narrow archway I could see in front of me. I could see a faint light coming through it, and I thought I heard talking.

"Oh good, your awake," a smooth voice said from the shadows. I whipped my head around just in time to see Draco emerg from the shadows.

"What do you want?" I stammered, trying to stand up, but falling backwards against a wall behind me.

"Be careful. We cant have you injured when you come befor the Dark Lord." I wasnt sure if he was smiling at me, or sneering, through the darkness of the room.

_Run,_ I told myself _while you still have a chance!_ But I knew these thoughts were irrational. I could hardly stand, let alone run. And as far as I knew, my only way out was through the archway, and I didnt know what awaited me there.

"Let me help you up." While I had been lost in thought forming my escape plan, Draco had closed the gap between us. His arm was outstretched, waiting to help me back up. The idea of touching him repulsed me so much I wanted to vomit.

I unwillingly reached up, knowing I couldnt stand on my own. His grip was firm, pulling me off from the ground. My head spun slightly as I tried to regain my balance. He attempted to put his arm on my shoulder, but I shook him off and jumped back.

"What am I here for?" I asked, hardly above a whisper. Waiting, wondering what my fate was going to be was to much to bare.

"Im amazed you havnt guessed by now, Callie" Draco's voice seemed older, rougher than it should have been. He was hardly older than me, I was sure. Something about his voice, though, made him sounds like he had expirienced lifetimes of hardship.

"I dont know what your talking about," I said, though it seemed the words caught in my throat. He took a step towards me, and I stepped back instantly. I smirk spread across his face. It was like he was playing a game of cat and mouse. His movement were slow and caulculated. It was as if he had planned everything from the start, and knew exactly what I was going to do.

His back was to the archway, surrounding him in the light coming through it, making him nothing but a silhouette. The covering of darkness made every word out of his mouth send chills down your spine.

"Whatever you planning on doing to me will never work." The steeley determination returned to my voice.

"So brave" he laughed, as he slowly started to circle the room. I moved in time with him, keeping and equal distance away. We continued this until my back was now facing the arch. I could see his face clearly now. He was scratched and bloodied everywere.

"What happened to you?" Genuine concern sliped out amongst my words, though I wished with every fiber of my being I could take them back.

It looked as if he was about to answer me, when a loud voice called out to him.

"Draco, I am ready to question the girl!" The footsteps echoed behind me and I dared not look back. Draco stepped forward and quickly grabbed hold of my wrist. There was no escaping this time.


End file.
